fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eres tu...5
thumb|si sois seguidores de cuanto cabron sabreis quien es este meme,si no lo sois...buscadlo en internet!!! hola!se que dije que en el otro fanfic habra una sorpresa pero se me paso,en esta si que habra :) (este fanfic empieza despues de que los mugiwara se compren sus disfraces) Resumen Zoro y Robin empiezan a salir y Luffy y Nami tambien.Sanji llorara y llorara. Espero que os guste!!! Amy Historia (los mugiwara se habian disfrazado de personajes disney,eran las 14:30) -sanji:chicos,teneis hambre? -todos:si! -sanji:que os parece ir al restaurante la dama y el vagabundo? -todos:genial! -sanji:vamos! (caminaron un rato y llegaron al restaurante la dama y el vagabundo) *en el restaurante. -sanji:vaya!parece que no cabemos todos en una mesa!dos de nosotros tendrian que sentarse en otra. -sam:zoro,robin,os importa sentaros vosotros ahi? -zoro:no me importa. -robin:ni a mi. (sam y sanji intercambiaron una mirada,ya habian planeado eso antes) -nami:ire a pedir la comida,vienes luffy? -luffy:si. (luffy y nami trajeron algunas bandejas llenas de comida italiana) -sam:que hambre! -luffy:delicioso!pero esta mas buena la comida de sanji. -todos:es verdad! -sanji:(sonrojado)gracias! *mientras tanto,en la mesa de zoro y robin. -zoro:esta muy buena la comida,eh? -robin:si... -zoro:te pasa algo? -robin:(despistada)eh?no nada. -zoro:(no muy convencido)estas bien? -robin:la verdad es que... *mientres tanto,en la mesa de luffy y compañia. -luffy:oye sanji,por que elegiste este restaurante? -sanji:porque es el lugar ideal para enamorarse. -usopp:sanji,que no vas a ligar asi. -sanji:no es por mi!,(mirando a nami y a sam)aunque no estaria mal,(señalando a zoro y robin)mira a esos dos. (usopp miro y vio a un timido zoro y a una sonrojada robin hablando) -chopper:oye sam,que es eso? -sam:eso es un "camarero del amor",cuando el pasa cerca,con una camara de fotos,y te enfoca tienes que besarte con alguien. -chopper:ah,mirad,se a acercado a luffy y nami. -todos:que se besen!que se besen! -luffy:(sonrojadisimo)yo...yo... -nami:(se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla) -luffy:(sonrojadisimo) -sam:jajaja,voy a decirle que se acerque a zoro y robin,m. Steward de l'amour, c'est qu'elle peut apporter à la brune et la peliverde?(señor camarero de amor,se podria acercar a la morena y el peliverde? -camarero:oui,oui.(si,si) -zoro:eh robin,quien es ese que se acerca? -robin:es el camarero del amor,si se te acerca hay que darle un beso a la persona que este a tu lado. -zoro:(sonrojado)creo que se esta acercando... -camarero:(haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar en español)senoritos,ya conocen la tradicion,no? -zoro:si,pe...pero...-(zoro miro a los demas y tenian una cara como diciendo "vamos,a que esperas?") -zoro:(mirando a robin que estaba muy guapa vestida de jazmin)a ti te parece bie...? (antes de que zoro acabase de hablar robin ya lo estaba besando) -todos:(aplaundiendo)bien! (zoro y robin se separaron) -zoro:(sonrojado)....... -robin:(sonrojada)..... -sanji:vamos!decid algo! -sam:vais a salir juntos...no? -zoro:... robin:... -nami:uf,estos estan un poco cortitos hoy,zoro,no estan dificil,mira!(mirando a luffy)luffy,quieres salir conmigo? -luffy:(sorprendidisimo)claro que si nami! nami:(mirando a zoro)ves?ahora hazlo tu. -zoro:(sonrojado)errr,nico robin...qui...quieres...ser mi...novia? -robin:(sonrojada y sonriendo)si. -nami:(sonriendo)ves como no era tan dificil? -zoro:(sonriendo)jeje... -sam:y estais en paris,la ciudad del amor,que mas podeis pedir? -sanji:(un poquito molesto)si,si,todo lo romantica que quieras,que os parece si vamos a la casa encantada? -luffy:(super feliz)si! *un rato despues estaban enfrente de la casa encantada. -chopper:(asustado)que miedito!tu no tienes miedo usopp? -usopp:(temblandole las piernas)no...no,que va!yo soy el gran guerrero y capitan usopp!no le tengo miedo a nada! -sanji:(sarcastico)entonces por que te tiemblan las piernas? -usopp:te...tengo frio. -sam:(mirando la casa encantada)guau!es escalofriante!si hasta tiene gargolas y todo! -luffy:como mola!vamos a entrar! (antes de entrar,sanji se ofrecio a socorrer a las "damas en peligro"si tenian miedo) *entrando en los vagones de la atraccion.(los vagones eran de 4 personas) -nami:yo ire con luffy,zoro,robin,venis con nosotros? -zoro:(sonriendo)por mi bien,a ti que te parece robin? -robin:vale. -sam:asi que sanji,chopper,usopp y yo iremos juntos,vamos a sentarnos! (la atraccion empezo a funcionar y vieron una especie de calavera narrar una historia de terror) -calavera:bienvenidos,os contare una historia que no creo que vayais a olvidar,jajaja! (entraron en una sala donde vieron una muñeca de una novia) -calavera:esta es frigida,se iba a casar con su "estupendo" novio,pero algo salio mal. -calavera:su novio no se presento a la boda,frigida espero,quiza demasiado,jajaja! (vieron a la novia por detras mirando se en un espejo,de repente se dio la vuelta y tenia una cara espantosa) -usopp y chopper:aaaaahhhhh! -nami:(agarrandose en luffy)iiiiihhhh! -luffy:(sonrojado)ummm... -sam:(sorprendida)ay! -sanji:(nada sorprendido)estas bien sam? -sam:s...si. -robin:(un poquitito sorprendida)uh! -zoro:(contento)esta atraccion me gusta mucho.te ha asustado robin? -robin:no,no,me ha sorprendido ver como envejecia tan rapido. (vieron fantasmas escalofriantes y todo tipo de personajes de miedo hasta que...) -nami:(asustada)que...que es e...eso? --sam:(asustada)n...no lo se... -chopper:que miedo! -usopp:es...es... (lo que estaban viendo era el esqueleto fantasma de la novia,estaba hecho de una manera que produccia escalofrios) -robin:se esta acercando... -sam:(agarrandose a sanji)viene hacia aqui! -sanji:(con corazones en los ojos)ji,ji,ji. -nami:(abrazandose a luffy)aaaaahhh!!!!!!!! -zoro:un poco de repelus si que da! (la "novia-esqueleto" estaba a un palmo del vagon) -robin:(agarrandose a el brazo de zoro)aahh! (la "novia-esqueleto" se detubo y la atraccion acabo) *despues,al salir de la casa-encantada.(eran las 16:00) -robin:mirad!ese es el "mark twain"!me han dicho que da una vuelta por el "lago" que rodea la atraccion de el tren de la mina. -luffy:podemos ir al barco y despues ir al tren de la mina! -nami:(agarrando de la mano a luffy)me parece bien. -luffy:(sonrojado)shi,shi,shi. -pesamiento de zoro:(molesto)sera mejor que tenga mas detalles con robin,pero...que hago?! -pensamiento de robin:zoro me gusta mucho pero es un poquitin timido... -pensamiento de luffy:guau!aun no se bien lo que ha pasado...(sonriendo)pero estoy saliendo con nami,yupi! -pensamiento de nami:por fin me he atrevido a pedirle salir a luffy. -pesamiento de sanji:(enfadado)grrrr,ya estan dos chicas pilladas,pero menos mal que esta sam! -pensamiento de sam:(preocupada)seguro que sanji se enfada y lo hecha todo a perder,me las arreglare con el y ayudare a zoro con robin) -sam:eh robin,que es eso de ahi? -robin:(dandose al vuelta) -sam:(aprovechando que robin se habia dado la vuelta para susurrar a zoro)pssst,zoro,que tal si bsssbsbsbs... -zoro:de acuerdo. -sam:(dandole un papel a zoro)toma,utilizalo en el mark twain. -robin:no he visto nada sam. -sam:oh!pues me abre equivocado,vamos al barco. *en el barco. -usopp:que paisajes tan bonitos! -luffy:pero mi nami es mucho mas bonita. -nami:oh...gracias luffy! -sanji:grrrr -pensamiento de sam:sera mejor que haga algo o sanji lo fastidiara todo... -sam:(agarrando del brazo a sanji)mira sanji,la cabaña del tio tom. -sanji:(con corazones en los ojos)ju,ju,ju... -pensamiento de zoro:sera mejor que haga lo que me dijo sam. -zoro:(subiendo las escaleras del barrco hasta la planta alta)menos mal que siempre llevo mi guitarra. -zoro:(tocando la guitarra)ooooh... -zoro:(cantando)the person that you were has died.you've lost the sparkle in your eyes... -robin:(sonrojada)jejeje... -sam:zoro te la esta cantando a ti,sabes? -robin:enserio? -zoro:say I am,say I am,say I am Wonderful... (la cancion se llama Say "I'm Wonderful") *despues de que zoro cantara. -robin:gracias zoro,cantas muy bien(besando a zoro) -zoro:(sonrojado)jeje... -sanji:grrr... -pensamiento de sam:sera mejor que haga algo... -sam:(agarrando de la mano a sanji)mira! -sanji:guau!que paisajes tan bonitos! -movil de usopp:ring,ring! -usopp:oh!es kaya! -usopp:hola kaya!que tal en el instituto? -kaya:hola usopp!a mi me va bien.que tal por paris?el vuelo bien? -usopp:genial!te voy a contar algo que jamas imaginarias(apartandose un poco de los demas y susurrando)luffy esta saliendo con nami y zoro y robin estan juntos. -kaya:enserio!guau!dale felicidades de mi parte,aqui os echamos mucho de menos...cuando volveis? -usopp:dentro de un mes,te enviare fotos de las cabalgatas y de las atracciones,te llamo esta noche vale? -kaya:vale!adios y dale recuerdos a los demas! -usopp:lo hare!adios!(usopp colgo el telefono) -usopp:era kaya,que recuerdos a todos de su parte y que felicidades a las nuevas parejas. -nami:te llevas muy bien con esa kaya verdad usopp? -usopp:(sonrojado)solo somos amigos! -nami:claro,claro... -sanji:(enfadado)es que aqui todo el mundo encuentra novia menos yo?! -sam:tranquilo,hay que esperar,ademas chopper y yo tampoco tenemos novi@. (sam habia hablado demasiado pronto,chopper estaba hablando don una renita a la salida del barco) -chopper:hola!como te llamas. -rena:(traducido)me llamo laya,y tu como te llamas? -chopper:me llamo chopper.sabes el hotel newport? -laya:si. chopper:si quieres te puedes pasar a cenar con nosotros,(mirando a sus amigos)si a vosotros no os importa. -sam:claro que no nos importa,y tu quieres venir laya? -laya:claro que me gustaria ir,a que hora quieres que me pase? -chopper:a eso de las diez? -laya:vale!nos vemos despues,adios! -chopper:(sonrojado)vale adios. (laya se fue) -sam:vale sanji,he hablado pronto,pero no te preocupes por el tema de l@s novi@s vale? -sanji:vale...pero con una condicion. -sam:cual? -sanji:(sonriendo)te la dire esta noche. -robin:(agarrando de la mano a zoro)vamos a el tren de la mina? -luffy:si! *se fueron a la montaña rusa "tren de la mina" -nami:los vagones son de dos en dos... -luffy:me puedo sentar contigo nami? -nami:claro que si luffy! -robin:te sientas conmigo zoro? -zoro:(sonriendo)vaya pregunta,si! -chopper:yo ire contigo usopp! -sanji:(sonriendo)entonces yo ire con sam! *estaban entrando en los vagones. -sanji:sam,sientate en el asiento de la derecha que es mas seguro. -sam:gracias sanji,que amable. -luffy:que bien,que,bien,que bien! -sam:ya empieza! -chopper:yuuupiiii! (la atraccion comenzo,y el tren se metio en una oscura cueva,aciendo mucho ruido) -nami:(tapandose los oidos)aahh!que ruido! -robin:ese chirrido es muy molesto! -zoro:toma mi pañuelo,usalo para taparte los oidos. -robin:(poniendose el pañuelo y acurrucandose en zoro)gracias,(besandole la mejilla)eres el mejor. -zoro:(sonrojadisimo)porque te tengo a ti. -sanji:(enfadado)grrrr... -pensamiento de sam:sera mejor que finja que me asusto para que sanji no se enfade... -sam:(fingiendo asustarse por un murcielago y abrazandose a sanji)aahhh! -sanji:(con corazones en los ojos)ju,ju,ju... -chopper:(asustandose por un murcielago de juguete)aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! -usopp:(asustado)aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -sanji:ya veo al valiente capitan usopp. -usopp:no me he asustado,es que...chopper me ha pisado. -chopper:eso es mentira! *la atraccion acabo. -sam:guau!esta atraccion a sido genial!ya son las 17:00,sera mejor que vayamos a merendar. -todos:si. CONTINUARA: hey!que tal os a parecido esta historia?que hay mas XD El proximo se llamara Eres tu...6 adios ^^ Categoría:Fanfics